The Lyoko Warriors
by Speedy-Ember
Summary: Basically,this is a what-if situation if this and this had happened, if the Lyoko warriors met this way, etc...  Nothing too bad happens, which is why it's rated K .I was thinking about rated it T though...but I don't think it needs to be
1. Chapter 1:Trio

~The Lyoko Warriors~

Chapter 1: Trio

The sun shone down pleasantly on the small suburb of Paris,by the name of

Boulogne-Billancourt.

"Bye mom, bye dad!"shouted a Japanese girl, dressed in black jeans and a grey long sleeve shirt with 4 pale green stars in the right corner, with short black

hair, as she walked out of the door of a two-story oriental home, a small bag in her hand. She was on her way to school,and was too far away for them to yell anything back. She felt as if something great was going to happen that day. She was stopped short by a high-pitched voice.

"Wait up, Yumi!" was the shout. Yumi turned, and a little boy with a blue shirt and messy black hair was running up to her. Yumi glared at him.

"What do you want, Hiroki?"She demanded.

"Only to walk to school with my big sister!"he said in an innocent glared at him, but turned and kept walking. He practically skipped along beside her.

A blonde-haired boy dressed in a purple hoodie and purple jeans with a strange patch of purple in the middle of his hair stepped out of a car.

"Have fun at Kadic, sweetie!"A woman dressed in pink rolled down her window and said. A man in a blue shirt, spiked hair, and a wave tattoo on his arm sat in the driver's seat.

"Yea, we'll send you what you might need, and come to visit!"he said with a

smile. The boy who had stepped out nodded.

"Yea, thanks mom, thanks dad, "he replied, and turned to walk off.

"We love you, Odd!" the woman said with a smile. Odd smiled back, and walked through the gates of Kadic Academy. He looked over to his left as the car sped away. His gaze locked with a Japanese girl who was just arriving at school. Both of them stopped.

"Hey, I'm Odd-Odd DellaRobbia," he introduced himself. The girl nodded.

"Yumi Ishiyama," she said simply.

"Nice to meet you, Yumi!"Odd smiled.

"Same to you," she said with a hint of a smile.

"Ooo Yumi's in love!"the little boy behind her Odd hadn't noticed teased. Yumi glared at him.

"Am not! Just go!"she yelled. The boy shrugged and walked off.

"Well, guess I'd better get going," Yumi said.

"Well, maybe we can be friends," Odd suggested hesitantly. Yumi smiled.

"Yea that'd be great! Its not like I have any friends..."she said. Odd smiled.

"Well you do now!"he said.

"Yea! Lets meet up at lunch," she said. Odd nodded. The two then parted and headed to their classes.

A blonde-headed boy with thick-rimmed glasses and a maroon sweatshirt walked into the cafeteria. A bag was slung over his shoulder, that held his laptop. He looked around. Every table was full, except for one. At the one table that wasn't full, there were two people-a blonde dressed in all purple, and a Japanese girl with short black hair. The two seemed to be talking and enjoying each others

jokes. He walked over to the table and sat down. They both looked at him.

"Uh hi...can I sit here?" he asked. The Japanese girl nodded once. The blonde boy in purple looked at him.

"So who are you supposed to be?"he asked.

"Jeremie Bellpois,"he introduced himself.

"I'm Odd and this is Yumi," he said pointing his fork at the girl beside him and

stuffing his mouth with food.

"I'm assuming you're in the 9th grade?"Jeremie asked. Yumi nodded. Then a black-haired boy in a blue shirt walked up, followed by a boy in a turtle neck with light brown hair. Yumi growled.

"What do you want, Hiroki?" she demanded.

"Just to introduce you to my new friend Johnny," he said .Johnny waved and blushed a bit. Yumi glared.

"Aren't you gonna introduce your new friends? Or that boy you fell in love with?"Hiroki teased.

"No now get outta here!"she growled. Hiroki shrugged and led Johnny off.

"Sorry...that's my little brother Hiroki," Yumi explained. Jeremie nodded.

"So anyway, what were you guys talking about before I showed up?"Jeremie asked. Yumi and Odd exchanged glances. Then they looked back to Jeremie.

"Nothing," they said in unison.

"Hey, do you guys want to come with me to check out that abandoned factory nearby for computer parts tonight?"he asked although a bit hesitant.

"Sure I've got nothing better to do," Odd said shrugging.

"Alright, but I can't be out too late or my parents will kill me," Yumi replied.

"Okay, we can meet at the school gates around 6,"Jeremie said.

"Perfect-I have a Pencak-Silat class to go to that ends around that time," Yumi said.

"Good-so it's a date!" he said. Odd laughed.

"Yea,I bet you wish!" he said. Yumi smiled.

A brown-haired boy sat in the gym. He was in green cargo pants and a black tank top. Jim Morales, the gym teacher, paced in front of him on the mat, naming martial arts techniques.

"Although these sound like Chinese foods-no offense ," Jim said

cutting himself off as an Asian girl walked in. She was wearing a light gray

hoodie and sweatpants with deep purple lining.

"Sir, I'm Japanese," she said, sitting next to the boy on the mat. He looked her over. She looked strong and experienced.

"Anyway these techniques can save your life! They saved mine when I was in the

FBI, but I'd rather not talk about it. Alright, everyone pair up!"he said. The girl got up and faced the boy. They bowed to each other and took their stances. The girl swung her leg around and it headed for the boys face. He ducked quickly swinging a leg around to knock her legs out from under her, but she jumped over.

"So what's your name?" she asked, swinging a punch but he flipped over it.

"Ulrich Stern. Yours?" he asked, and succeeded in knocking her legs from under her, but she was up before he could pin her.

"Yumi Ishiyama," she said. She then swung her leg around and made his knees buckle. She then pinned him on the mat. The two blushed after a moment, and then got up. Yumi bowed to him, but he just turned and walked off.

"Nice to meet you too," he heard her snap as he walked out of the gym.

Odd looked up. He was leaning on the gate with Jeremie, waiting for Yumi to show up. At that moment, the Asian began to walk up.

"Great, let's go," Jeremie said, and he led them to a tunnel in the gym. They ran through until they reached the bridge. They stood on the small bridge, and were staring at the factory on the artificial island. It was curved slightly, and was dark inside.

"This place is freaky," Yumi remarked.

"Anybody else have a strange feeling is gonna jump out right about now?"Odd joked. Jeremie led the way across the bridge and swung down the ropes, his two friends following him to the elevator. There was a large area. There was a type of balcony around the edge, and everything was made of metal. He punched a button and they were brought down to the bottom level. A large cylinder rose up from the ground in the white room.

"Whoa..."Yumi gasped. The three walked forward. Jeremie saw a lever, and pulled it down. Suddenly a blast came from it, blowing things everywhere.

The three stepped into the elevator. They then emerged into a room. There was dimly colored metal, and a huge circle in the center of the room. There was a mass of wires on the ceiling, all leading to a strange main frame.

"This thing is getting freakier every second," Yumi said, staring at the screen. A few programs popped up. Jeremie began scrolling through programs. Then a window popped up. A digital elfin girl with green eyes and pink hair was on the screen.

"Who are you? Where am I?" she asked.

"I'm Jeremie. This is Odd and Yumi. But-"

"DAMN IT'S PAST CURFEW!"Odd shouted.

"We'll be back tomorrow," Jeremie said. The three of them then ran off.

"YUMI!"

Yumi flinched at the shout. She hoped to stay unseen as she slipped in. She sighed and walked into the kitchen.

"Yumi, where were you?" her mother asked.

"Uh I was studying with a few of my friends..."Yumi lied. Her parents exchanged glances. They didn't want to say she had no friends aloud.

"Friends?" her father asked.

"Uh, yea..."she replied.

"Glad you finally made some friends. Bring them here after school tomorrow so we can meet them," her father nodded, and then with a roll of her eyes, walked out.

It was lunchtime. Jeremie sat with his laptop, his tray pushed to the side. Odd and Yumi showed up a few minutes later.

"Watcha doin, Einstein?" Odd asked.

"Trying to connect with that girl we saw last night," he said.

"You gonna eat that?" he asked. In response, Jeremie pushed his tray over to a now happy Odd. Yumi smiled.

"Hey Yumi why'd you get home so late?"Hiroki asked walking up. Yumi sighed.

"Got it!"Jeremie said.

"What? What's going on?"Hiroki pestered.

"Hiroki go away!"Yumi yelled.

"Jeremie?" a voice came from the computer.

"Hiroki, go!"Yumi shouted. Hiroki shrugged and ran off.

"Einstein this really isn't the best time to talk to your digital girlfriend!"Odd said his mouth full.

"Hey! uh..."Jeremie started.

"Aelita." she filled him in.

"I'll talk later-I don't want to have to introduce you to Jim," he said and shut the laptop.

"Hey guys you need to drop by my place today after school.i told my parents I was home late because I was studying with you,"Yumi said.

"Alright," Jeremie said. Odd nodded.

School had ended. The final bell had rung. Yumi waited by the gates. Odd and Jeremie walked up together. The three then left and started for Yumi's house.

"Play it cool guys, I have no idea what my dads gonna do when he finds out I'm hanging out with two boys-three counting Ulrich," Yumi said.

"Ulrich Stern?"Odd asked.

"Yea he's in the Pencak-Silat 'class'," Yumi explained. Hiroki ran up to them.

"Yumi why are you bringing your boyfriend home?"he teased.

"He's not my boyfriend," Yumi growled.

"Mom, dad, we're home," Yumi shouted. She and her two friends walked into the kitchen. Her dad was staring down Odd and Jeremie.

"THESE are your friends?" he questioned in a hostile tone.

"Dad these are Odd and Jeremie," Yumi introduced them.

"Yes, I see..."her father said.

"So what were you studying last night?"he asked.

"Just math. You see I'm not very good at it so I needed some help from Yumi and Einstein here," Odd said. At that moment Yumi's mother walked in.

"Oh hello. Yumi are these your friends?" she asked. Yumi nodded.

"Odd DellaRobbia-nice to meet ya!"Odd greeted, holding out his hand for a handshake. She shook his hand.

"Odd...peculiar name," she remarked and turned to Jeremie expectantly.

"Jeremie Bellpois ma'am," Jeremie introduced himself.

"Well uh...we'll go up to my room now," Yumi said, practically pushing her two friends up the stairs.

"Alright have fun dear!"she said.

"Well Hakeo, they certainly seem like nice boys," she said cheerfully.

"I don't know Akiko...I think they're hiding something," he replied.

"Nice place," Jeremie remarked.

"Ooo what's this?"Odd said. He grabbed Yumi's purple monster plush.

"It's so cute!"he said.

"That's just my uh...thing," Yumi replied a bit uncomfortably. Odd set it down and sat staring at it.

"I'm gonna name it Kiwi!" he declared.

"Why?"Yumi asked curiously.

"That's the name of my dog-Kiwi."Odd said.

"Aren't pets not allowed on campus?"Jeremie asked.

"Well Jim hasn't found him yet. Oh you should see him-he's so adorable, the little rascal! He annoys Ulrich so much!"Odd said laughing.

"How would he annoy Ulrich?"Yumi asked.

"Ulrich's my roommate," Odd said. Yumi nodded.

"Yumi! It's time for your friends to go!"her mother called. Yumi sighed.

"See you later, guys," she said as they walked out.

"Later Yumi," they said in unison.

Code is the first chapter of one of ,I know...this is before they first was being dropped off and he and Yumi met Season 4 outfits...this chapter is kind of leading up to what I have planned for this entire you enjoy it!Reviews appreciated. -Ember:flame

_Author's note: I have 3 in progress fanficsCode Lyoko. This is the first chapter of one of them. Kind of a what-if situation. And no I'm not trying to make anything new in terms of love between Odd and Yumi-hiroki's just teasing. Yea, I know...this is before they first met. Odd was being dropped off and he and Yumi met accidentally. All Season 4 outfits...this chapter is kind of leading up to what I have planned for this entire thing. Hope you enjoy it!Reviews appreciated._

_Anyway this chapter turned out to be 6 pages...much longer than expected, but I'll try to make the next one longer because 6 pages isn't alot when it comes to a book_

_-Ember_


	2. Chapter 2:First Attack

~The Lyoko Warriors~

Chapter 2:First Attack

Yumi blinked her eyes open and got dressed,then walked downstairs. It was came face to face with her ,her mother,wore a ,her father,wore a disapproving frown.

"Yumi,I'd like to talk about your 'new friends',"Hakeo said grimly.

"They seem nice dear!"Akiko said.

"I'm fine with this I don't want you attached to this Odd kid,"Hakeo said sternly.

"Dad!"Yumi shot him a glare.

"Hakeo!"she scolded.

"I don't like the looks of him-he's certainly a troublemaker,"Hakeo said stubbornly.

"He's not,believe me!"Yumi was playing his video game.

"Hey!"he walked over to him.

"What did you lose the level?"Yumi joked.

"No it just froze!"he looked at the had gone completely black with a red symbol that resembled an eye and a target.

"That looks like..."Yumi started,and her eyes grabbed her phone.

"Jeremie!Jeremie pick up!"she begged.

Jeremie took out his phone as he heard it had been on his computer all night.

"Hello?"he asked.

"Jeremie!You remember that symbol at the factory right?"Yumi asked in a huff.

"Well yea...why?"he asked.

"It just appeared on my brothers video game...and now there's black smoke and...oh god damn,I don't like the looks of this..."Yumi cursed.

"Well what should I do about it?"Jeremie demanded.

"How the fuck should I know?

I-"Yumi cut off.

"Yumi?"Jeremie asked nervously.

"Shit it's coming for me...straight towards me..."Yumi said. Then Jeremie heard a scream,a thud, and the sound of footsteps. Then the line went dead.

"Yumi? Yumi!"Jeremie shouted.

He placed a call to Odd.

"Odd?"

Odd groaned. He picked up his phone.

"What is it Jeremie?"he yawned.

"It's Yumi! I think something happened that involved the factory!"Jeremie sounded worried.

"What? What happened to Yumi?"Odd asked. Ulrich looked at his roommate curiously at the mention of Yumi's name.

"Black smoke-what the hell, Jeremie?"Odd was shocked.

"I'm not kidding head to the factory now! i may be able to stop whatever's happening!"Jeremie shouted.

"Alright I'll be there as soon as I can," Odd said.

"What's up with Yumi?"Ulrich asked.

"Uh, nothing..." Odd lied.

"Anyway I'd better go I promised my friend something," he said walking out the door. Ulrich followed him at a distance.

Yumi ran down the street. She was running from a car that was driving towards her at full speed, despite the fact there was nobody in it. Others began to move out of the way in the nearly empty street in fear of getting hit. Nobody seemed to notice the car was chasing someone. The police came zooming down after it, sirens and lights on. The car slowed none, although Yumi was feeling like she couldn't run much longer.

"So what exactly is going on Jer?" Odd asked, walking up to his friend. Jeremie was waiting in the park.

"I can't exactly say-I'm a bit confused myself," Jeremie said nervously.

"Well what happened to-" Odd began, but was cut off. He looked over in the direction of the gates and onto the street. He watched Yumi run by, and she looked tired. He also watched a car with nobody in it speeding after her.

"Well I think I do!" Odd shouted. Jeremie looked confused.

"There's a car with no one in it chasing Yumi down the street!" Odd said.

Ulrich watched the pair from the other end of the park. He was confused.

"Cars with nobody in them? I don't believe this..." he muttered to himself.

"So Einstein, how do we fix this?" Odd demanded.

"I don't know-but maybe if we go to that factory we went to a few days ago, we can fix this!" Jeremie said. Odd nodded, and the two took off into the woods.

"Oh I really don't believe this..." Ulrich muttered, taking off after the two.

Yumi panted as she ran. She knew she couldn't go on much longer. She turned at the street she was at and decided to head to the factory.

Odd stood behind Jeremie at the supercomputer.

"So what's going on, Einstein?" Odd asked nervously.

"I don't know... Maybe we should ask Aelita," he suggested.

"Perfect time to talk to your digital girlfriend, Einstein," Odd said sarcastically.

"Aelita?" he asked.

"Jeremie, what's going on?" she asked.

"Well I was hoping you knew. Yumi's run into some trouble and the symbol we saw on things in here is what she saw," Jeremie recapped.

"Hm...Well I'm not sure what I can do," said Aelita.

"Well what's going on? I have no idea how to save Yumi!" Jeremie said nervously. At that moment, the elevator doors opened, and Ulrich Stern stepped out. He looked around the place.

"Bellpois, you've truly gone insane" he said although his eyes glinted with curiosity.

"You call it insane, I call it the power of a computer genius," Jeremie replied with a smile.

"Jeremie, I think I know," Aelita said. Ulrich walked to the computer and stared dumbfounded at the face.

"You programmed her, right?" Ulrich asked. Jeremie shook his head.

"Send your friends to the digital world! I think I need to go somewhere but I need protection," Aelita said.

"That's crazy!"Jeremie shouted.

"Send us there? That'd be awesome!"Odd said cheerfully. Jeremie sighed.

"Alright. Head to the room just below here and step into a scanner, I think they're called," Jeremie said reluctantly. Odd nodded.

"Awesome! Later Einstein!"Odd said. He ran across the small dim room and saw a ladder, then climbed down. He was let into an otherwise dim room with bright yellow light emitting from three cylinders, gray and black wires snaking everywhere connected to the cylinders. Odd stepped into one.

"C'mon Ulrich!" he begged. Ulrich had followed him down, and reluctantly stepped into a scanner.

"I hope I don't regret this..."he muttered.

"Alright, here we go…Transfer Odd, Transfer Ulrich…Scanner, Odd, Scanner Ulrich… Virtualization!" Jeremie shouted, typing the codes and pressing enter.

Odd landed on the ground with a thud. He looked down at himself. H was clad in purple still, but his outfit was different. He had large paw gloves- and a tiger's tail.

"What the hell is this place Jeremie?"Odd demanded. It seemed entirely made of ice, but the sky was dark and blank and there was no chill. At that moment,

Ulrich dropped down beside him. He looked at himself. He was in yellows, a type of samurai outfit. He then reached behind him and pulled out two long blades from sheaths on his back.

"Sweet,"he said swishing the blades side to side.

"So he gets to be a samurai and I'm just a big purple cat?"Odd said hurt.

"Yea yea whatever-just go find Aelita," Jeremie's voice sounded from nowhere. Ulrich sighed.

"Something tells me he's flipped for a virtual chic..." Ulrich said and ran into the open. Then he fell as a laser shot him in the leg.

Odd turned and noticed movement behind an iceberg. He ran over to it.

"You must be Aelita," he said. He had walked up to an elfin girl with pink hair and a single earring. She nodded.

"I am," she answered.

"So where are we going? What's going on?"he asked.

"We're in the virtual world obviously, and we need to get to that tower over there," she said pointing to a tower. Odd nodded.

"So what do you suggest we do with those guys?" he asked, pointing to Ulrich, who was holding his sword up to block the lasers that were being shot at him from things that looked like cubes on four legs with a circle with that symbol on it on each side facing out.

"Hit them in the eye of XANA," Aelita said.

"W-wait but-"Odd stammered.

"You'll know what to do," Aelita said. She dashed past the fighting Ulrich, with Odd running to him to fight off the strange cubes.

"I say we call them blocks, because they look like it," Odd declared.

"Whatever. Looks like she got to get to that tower or whatever she was talking about," Ulrich replied, looking over to the girl running into a tower and going inside.

"Weird...I didn't think it had any doors..." Odd said watching her. Ulrich was shot back and depixelized before Odd's eyes.

"Ulrich?" Odd shouted.

The scanner opened back on Earth. Ulrich stepped out panting and holding his side where the laser hit him.

"Ugh..." he groaned.

Odd watched the tower turn from red to blue. Aelita stepped out. Soon, since his guard was down, Odd was devirtualized as well.

Jeremie was watching the security footage of the bridge directly outside the factory. Yumi was running from a car that had nobody in it. As soon as the tower changed color, the car stopped dead, although Yumi landed on the ground because she had fallen off the type of balcony around the chamber. Ulrich climbed the ladder from the scanner room into the lab with Odd close behind.

"So that saves Yumi..." Ulrich said.

"Not quite. That was a long fall-Yumi is probably injured," Jeremie concluded.

"Alright, we'd better go check on her," Ulrich said.

"Yea let's go Ulrich," Odd said, running into the elevator. Ulrich followed, and the elevator closed as it ascended into the Cathedral hall.

"Yumi!" Ulrich shouted as the elevator opened. Yumi was laying on the floor groaning a bit.

"Yumi are you okay?" Odd asked, running up to her.

"Yea I'm fine...but I think I broke my arm...I can't feel it...and my leg hurts like hell," Yumi said.

"Alright, we'll get you to the hospital," Ulrich said.

"But I think the real problem is how are we supposed to get her there?" Odd asked urgency in his tone. Ulrich pulled out his cell phone.

"Maybe WE don't have to," he said.

"Calling an ambulance, huh?" Odd asked.

"Ulrich, I'm not hurt that badly," Yumi protested.

"Can you get up?" he asked.

"Well, no..." she admitted.

"Then you're hurt that badly," he declared.

"Yes hello?...my name is Ulrich Stern, and-...the emergency is my friend, she's-...no I'm not quite sure what her injuries are. She can't feel her arm and her legs hurt badly-...location? Uh the abandoned Renault factory-...we weren't here because we wanted to be ma'am... Please just come help my friend...alright, ok... see you then," was Ulrich's end of the conversation.

"They'll be here soon," he reported.

"Really Ulrich, I'm not worth their time..." Yumi protested.

"C'mon Yumi, don't say that," Odd said, trying to cheer her up.

"No it's true-I can get up myself. Watch," she said. She shakily rose to her feet, leaning on Odd, but soon collapsed, even before she let go of him.

"See Yumi? You need this," Ulrich said victoriously. Yumi sighed and looked up at him from her slumped position on the ground. Soon, sirens could be heard.

"I'll go tell them she's down here," Ulrich said, and he climbed out of the Cathedral Hall and onto the bridge to meet the medics.

Shortly after, a few men came down to the ground level. They tried to pick

Yumi up, but she cried out in pain. They set her back down carefully.

"Sorry sirs...I really am," she apologized. She got up shakily and leaned on

Odd, who was next to her.

"You sure about this?"Odd asked. Yumi nodded.

"Yea...c'mon," she said, her voice cracking a bit. She walked with Odd up the stairs to the bridge where the ambulance was parked, grunting in pain with every step.

"Alright I think it's time to lay down," one of the medics said to her. Yumi's face was pained, but it was clear she was trying not to show her wounds hurt her like hell.

"Alright..." she admitted, climbing into the ambulance. Soon after, she collapsed. Ulrich and Odd hopped into the ambulance.

"We're coming with," Ulrich declared. The men just nodded as they examined her.

"Are you sure you needed an ambulance, kid?" one of them asked.

"Well she couldn't walk and neither of us can drive so we thought it'd be the safest bet," Odd replied. Ulrich nodded in agreement. The man sighed.

"Whatever...but you do know you can't come into the emergency room," he said.

"Of course we do-right, good buddy?" Odd asked good-natured.

"Uh, right..." Ulrich said. He looked Yumi over. She was no longer moving, but he could see the rise and fall of her chest. That relieved him. He shook his head.

Why did this relieve him so much, that she was still alive? That she had a chance of making it completely unharmed? That he could be the difference between her life and her death?

_Authors Note: This is not my favorite chapter is more of a transition than , Odd and Ulrich now know Aelita and have figured out that deactivating a tower can probably stop anything weird. I cut out Jeremie towards the end...he'll jump back in next chapter.  
>This is again to prove some points:<br>-Yumi knows kind of what happens when XANA attacks  
>-Odd and Ulrich know Aelita and have been to Lyoko<br>-Odd,Ulrich,and Jeremie know going to Lyoko and getting Aelita to a tower will probably stop strange events  
>-I've outlined my favorite couple of all time-UlrichXYumi<br>Although...they have no idea who XANA is yet. Aelira, who hasn't lost her memory in this story, will explain in the next chapter.  
>Anyway Yumi's off to the hospital now-that'll become a signifigant detail in the next chapter.<br>Also,I knew I promised a longer chapter...but this was one of the only moments of the week I can submit stuff,and I needed to wrap it up in a place that seemed fitting.  
>Basically at the end is when Ulrich realizes he's falling in love ~awwww~:3<em>

_-Ember_


	3. Chapter 3:Who?

~The Lyoko Warriors~

Before I begin...

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Code Lyoko, the preview image,or any of the characters

used. I only own the storyline...somewhat atleast. With copyright issues taken

care of,here's chapter 3!Hope you enjoy it-this chapter is way better than

chapter 2!Sincerely, Ember

Chapter 3: Who?

Yumi awoke with a start, her eyes wide. She had a strange dream. It was as if

she was digital, speeding through some sort of network in a small pod, racing

away from a boy who's face she knew from school..(A/N: foreshadowing much?) But

he looked different. Yumi herself did, but the boy looked...demonic. She groaned

as the pain from sitting up so quickly caught up to her. She was laying in a

cold hospital bed, the room dark except for the glow of machines around her

(A/N: also foreshadowing here)

The doctors had deemed her with a fractured knee, a sprained ankle, and a

broken arm, with minor bruises on her torso area. She had to stay in the

hospital for an entire week. She had to go without seeing her new friends. She

wondered what Ulrich would say when he found out how badly she was hurt. Then

she second-guessed herself, wondering why she would even care, but she could not

deny that she did.

Yumi sighed, laying back down. She had to get some rest. She hoped that her

dreams didn't return...they made no sense. Her? DIGITAL? She couldn't believe

her mind even thought up the matter. She also could not deny the fact that those

dreams seemed so real...

Odd sighed as he entered his dorm. Ulrich was waiting patiently for him

"So what's up?" he asked.

"Uh...define 'what' and 'up'," Odd said, stalling.

"You know exactly what I mean," Ulrich glared.

"Fine fine," Odd said, sticking his hands up a bit.

"So?" he asked expectantly.

"Broken arm, fractured knee, sprained ankle. They also said she may need surgery

to heal her knee, and she's going to be there for at least a week," Odd

reported. Ulrich sighed and laid down.

"She's open for visitors though," Odd mentioned, attempting to cheer his friend

up. Ulrich's eyes showed that this comforted him, but only a little.

"What?" Odd asked.

"Well you know that thing Yumi said was controlling the car?" Ulrich asked. Odd

nodded his head.

"Yea your point?" he asked.

"What if it attacks her again?" Ulrich asked worried.

"Ooo Ulrich's in love!" Odd teased.

"Shut up Odd..." Ulrich said.

Jeremie sat at his computer in his dorm. He was typing codes in an attempt to

connect with the virtual world to Aelita. He smiled as it worked and a window

popped up with the pink-haired face.

"Aelita!" he exclaimed.

"Hello Jeremie," she greeted him with a friendly smile on her digital face.

"Um Aelita...I was wondering if you could tell us whats going on," Jeremie

asked.

"Well...it's a bit of a long story actually...let me start from the

beginning..."

'10 years ago, my father created the supercomputer and the scanners and the

virtual world of Lyoko, all of which I know you've heard of. He also created a

type of A.I.(A/N: an A.I. is an artificial intelligence) which was called XANA.

Eventually, XANA developed a will of it's own and got of of hand..."Aelita

recalled what her memory told her.

"Wait wait wait, so what exactly is this XANA capable of?"Jeremie asked.

"Its now like a virus-it can take control of any electronic device. Also, at

it's strongest, it can posses living creatures...although, knowing of XANA

decreases your chances of getting possessed. The downside to that is the fact

that if you know about XANA,he'll try to eliminate you for good," Aelita

explained.

"But Yumi didn't even go to Lyoko, or know about XANA," Jeremie stated.

"Yes, but she is fully capable of learning about XANA and going to Lyoko since

she knew of he supercomputer. She's a potential threat to the A.I. so he's

trying to eliminate her before she does anything," Aelita said. Jeremie looked

very on-edge.

"What's wrong Jeremie?" Aelita asked.

"At the hospital, Yumi's surrounded by machines!"Jeremie exclaimed. Aelita's

eyes widened.

"She is?" she exclaimed. Jeremie nodded.

"I'll let you know if any towers are activated so Ulrich and Odd can take care

of the monsters," Aelita declared. Jeremie nodded in agreement,and then left the

dorm.

Yumi sighed heavily. Her breathing became deeper as she slipped into an

uneasy slumber.

She twitched as she piloted the pod around the network in her digital form.

She still found her digital form interesting-a purple jumpsuit with two pieces

of metal(A/N: you can believe what you want,I think they're metal)above her

eyes. She had no idea why she would dress like that, although it didn't feel

strange to her exactly. It felt natural, as if it were normal. That is what made

it so strange to her. It was that, on top of the fact she felt as if she knew

this pod, as if it had saved her life. She tried to disregard how normal she

felt in such a strange place, but she couldn't seem to shake the feeling. Then

she picked up a signal...and from behind her, in a different pod, the boy she

recognized faintly came up behind her. She couldn't help but feel a sense of

foreboding, as if this entire thing were actually taking place.

Jeremie burst into Odd and Ulrich's dorm.

"Hey, ever heard of knocking, Einstein?" Odd said sarcastically. He was sitting

on his bed in his pajamas, holding his little dog Kiwi.

"No time," Jeremie panted. It was clear he had sprinted down the hall.

"What do you mean?" Ulrich asked.

"Aelita explained everything to me...ever heard of an Artificial Intelligence?"

he asked.

"You mean like robots and stuff? Yea," Odd replied. Ulrich nodded.

"Well, yes, but this is a different type of A.I...it was trapped in the

supercomputer. When we turned it on, we turned XANA on as well," Jeremie

explained. Kiwi barked at the word XANA.

"Whoa whoa whoa, slow down Einstein," Odd said, hushing his disturbed little

dog.

"It's okay Kiwi, my little digity-dog," Odd said soothingly.

"Who-a?" Ulrich asked, confused.

"XANA. We need to constantly watch Yumi, because the A.I. XANA can take control

of all electronics...and right now, he's trying to eliminate Yumi before she

becomes a threat," Jeremie explained.

"What? Yumi's in danger because of a computer YOU turned on?" Ulrich demanded,

rage in his eyes.

"Well, yes and no," Jeremie said.

"I'm listening," Ulrich said.

"Well, if you guys go to Lyoko and fight off the monsters for Aelita, then she

can deactivate the tower like last time and stop whatever XANA is doing,"

Jeremie explained.

"So we're saving someone real from an evil A.I. by going to an abandoned factory

and going into a virtual world to protect someone digital from the same A.I.?"

Odd asked.

"Well, in a nutshell, yes," Jeremie concluded.

"Cool!" Odd exclaimed.

"Weird...but okay. So when do we start?" Ulrich asked.

"Well in a way...you already have," Jeremie said. The others looked at him

strangely.

"What do you mean?" asked Odd.

"I mean you've been to the digital world of Lyoko before, and distracted the

monsters while Aelita deactivated a tower," Jeremie explained.

"Ooooh...hey you're right-we have!" Odd said cheerfully.

"So what do we do now to stop him?" Ulrich asked.

"At the moment, we wait," Jeremie stated.

"Why wait?" Ulrich asked.

"We have no reason to go to Lyoko unless XANA launches one of his attacks,"

Jeremie explained.

"So what can we do to watch Yumi?" Odd asked.

"Visit her in your free time," Jeremie answered.

"Alright...we'd better get some rest, Ulrich, we have a big day tomorrow.

Someone's gotta look out for Yumi, after all," Odd said with a smile, then laid

down. Ulrich nodded.

"Right...see you guys tomorrow," Jeremie said, walking out.

"Night Einstein," Odd said.

Yumi blinked her eyes open, and yawned. The sun was shining brightly in the

window. She considered sitting up, but felt suddenly very tired. Her legs

throbbed, as did her arm. Although, today would be the day that everyone came to

visit. She couldn't wait to see Ulrich. She questioned herself why, but then

quickly decided she'd probably never admit to that. She glanced at the clock-

they'd arrive in about an hour. She sighed, deciding to ignore the pain as she

drifted back into her uneasy sleep.

Ulrich quietly peeked into the room. He saw Yumi laying there. Her hair was

frayed, and nearly all her limbs were bandaged and in casts. He still thought

she looked so innocent in her sleep...so peaceful. But he decided to ignore this

feeling, and walked in, followed by his two friends. Yumi's eyelids flickered.

Then they opened.

"Morning sunshine!" Odd exclaimed cheerfully.

"H-hey guys," Yumi greeted, trying to be cheerful in her tired voice. She sat

up, supporting herself on the back of the bed.

"Hello Yumi," Jeremie greeted.

"Its good to see you guys again...I was getting kind of lonely," Yumi said, with

a glance specifically at Ulrich.

"Listen Yumi...we figured out what what attacked you," Jeremie reported.

"Don't you mean who?" she asked.

"No I think we mean what," Ulrich said.

"Well it was that car," Yumi said.

"Well duh it was the car! But did you see anyone driving it?"Odd exclaimed.(A/N:

Odd isn't supposed to come off really mean here).Then he looked over at her

table.

"Is that a menu?" he asked. Yumi nodded once. Odd grabbed it and began flipping

through(A/N: typical Odd-I'm trying to put more of his jokes and stuff in,

including his love for food.)

"Well now that you mention it, no..." Yumi admitted.

"It's an...A.I. you called it, right? Named XANA?" Ulrich asked.

"An A.I.? Like a robot?" Yumi asked.

"See? It's not a stupid analogy!" Odd said, defending himself from the previous

night. Jeremie shook his head.

"Whatever. It's not a robot Yumi. It's like a computer virus, but it's set on

eliminating any threats to it," Jeremie explained.

"So what, whys it after me?" Yumi asked.

"You know of the supercomputer, therefore you're a 'potential threat',"Jeremie

explained, doing air quotes around the words potential threat.

"And this XANA thing...does it control stuff?" Yumi asked.

"Well, yes. It can control anything electronic, from video games to cars to

computers to robots," Jeremie explained.

"Wow...all this sounds really dangerous..."Yumi said.

"What, are you backing out?" Ulrich asked.

"Hell no! I've got a score to settle with this thing!" Yumi exclaimed. Then came

a strange sound. All three kids looked at Odd.

"Odd?" Jeremie asked. Odd held his hands up defensively.

"Sorry guys, that'd be my stomach...it's bad to look at menus right before

dinner," Odd said apologetically. Ulrich and Jeremie smiled. Yumi was laughing.

"What?" Odd demanded.

"Nothing..."Yumi said.

It was dark outside, the only light was emitted by the glow of the machines

in the hospital room. Then, everything in only that room went dark. A red symbol

that was a cross between an eye and a target appeared on the monitors all around

the sleeping teen-it was the eye of XANA.

_Authors Note:Hey another chapter!yes it's only 5 pages...but it was only two days since I uploaded the last one, and I had a free moment, so I went ahead and wrapped up the I was planning to do something like this anyway...and a cliffhanger it is!Yep I'm being an evil author heheh :3but since i put cliffhangers,that gives me more to pack into Chapter 4Also I added a dislcaimer in this one and will continue to do solet me know if you want to read it but your computer wont let !_

_-Ember_


	4. Chapter 4:Getting the Hang of It

~The Lyoko Warriors~

Before I begin...

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Code Lyoko, the preview image,or any of the characters used. I only own the storyline...somewhat atleast. With that out of the way, here's chapter 4!Hope you like the story do far!

Chapter 4: Getting the Hang of It

Yumi blinked her eyes open, realizing the small hospital room had gone completely dark. She turned over and saw the symbol of XANA on the monitor. She tried to get up, but recoiled in the sharp pain from her legs. All she could do was cry out in pain as the machine took its toll.

"What?" Ulrich exclaimed.

"We're sorry to inform you this way, Stern...but we thought you'd like to know,"

John-Pierre Delmas said.

"What do you mean she's worse? She's in a hospital, there's no WORSE!" Ulrich shouted. His eyes pooled with anger, and he looked about ready to destroy anything that stood in his path.

"It was just a glitch with the machinery..." he said, trying to calm the raging adolescent in front of him. Ulrich sighed, calming himself on the outside.

"Of course...Yes, Mr. Delmas," he replied.

"Good. Now off to class please," Mr. Delmas said, gesturing Ulrich out of his office.

"So what did he want?" Odd asked. He and Jeremie had been waiting on Ulrich to finish up.

"He told me about Yumi," Ulrich reported.

"What? What happened?" Jeremie exclaimed.

"She's worse than before. The machine apparently glitched and was shocking her for a full 3 hours. She was nearly dead," Ulrich repeated, unable to meet his friends' wide eyes and shocked faces.

"We have to get to Lyoko," Jeremie declared.

"Yea it sounds like this XANA thing's not giving up so easily," Odd said.

"Let's go," Ulrich said. His two friends nodded, and the three of them took off running.

"What's wrong with her?" a doctor asked. He and another doctor were standing over the bed of the adolescent girl who had been electrocuted.

"Her heart rate is a bit irregular..." he reported, watching the machine monitoring her heart rate. Ironically, the electric shock she had received made her even more dependent on machines. She had slipped into a coma since the accident, and a few processes in her body were going wrong. Her heart rate was irregular, and her mind had been affected by the shock, which was what pushed her into the coma in the first place

"What do we do to cure her?" one asked. The other just shook his head.

"I have no idea..." he said.

"Uh guys?" Ulrich asked. The three were at the tunnel through the gym.

"Yea?" Odd replied.

"Can I go see if Yumi's okay?" Ulrich asked nervously. Odd and Jeremie smiled to each other.

"Sure, good buddy," Odd said.

"Go on, Ulrich," Jeremie responded. Ulrich nodded, and ran off the opposite direction. Jeremie opened the door and he and Odd headed for the factory.

"Excuse me, miss? Can I see Yumi Ishiyama?" Ulrich asked. He was at the hospital already, and was addressing a young-looking sandy-haired attendant at the front desk.

"She's in a coma currently, but you may drop by if you want to," the attending responded after checking her records. Ulrich nodded, and walked past the front desk.

Odd ran just ahead of Jeremie across the bridge. The two each grabbed a rope and swung down to the ground level of the cathedral hall. They walked into the elevator, and Jeremie entered the access code as they reached the lab.

The doors opened, and the two boys strolled into the dimly-lit room made of metal with wires snaking everywhere. Jeremie woke up the supercomputer, triggering the holomap to flick on in the center of the room.

"Odd, head to the scanners," Jeremie reported after a minute.

"What sector of the digital world will we be visiting today, Einstein?" Odd asked, humor in his voice.

"Try the coldest place that comes to mind," Jeremie replied.

"Aw, not the ice sector!" Odd whined as he climbed down the ladder into the room lit in the center with three cylinders called scanners, with sites snaking out of each of those and all on the ceiling and a few on the walls. Odd stepped into

a scanner.

"Ready, Jeremie!" he called.

Jeremie began typing in the program.

"Transfer, Odd...Scanner, Odd...Virtualization!" Jeremie shouted. The scanner closed and Odd was lifted up, scanned, and virtualized.

Ulrich opened the door slightly, peeking in. Then he slipped into the room.

It looked the same as it had the last time he was here, except for Yumi was no longer awake, and he noticed scorch marks around the electrical sockets.

Ulrich looked Yumi over. She looked as if she were only sleeping. She began to murmur and her eyelids began flickering.

"Yumi?" Ulrich asked. She stopped moving then, although she was still making sounds.

"Yumi..." Ulrich called. He kneeled next to the bed, worried for her. But he knew she was only dreaming.

Yumi looked around. She was in that strange virtual world again. She had no idea what it meant. She then spun around and saw that boy...William, if her memory served her. He laughed a demonic laugh, and swung his shadowy glaive straight for her. She had no time to dodge before it slashed her arm. She cried out in pain, but she dodged the next one. He seemed to be backing her up, but she had no idea where. That was, until she stepped back onto nothing. William smiled, swinging his glaive one more time, knocking her off the edge, as she plummeted toward the digital sea below.

Ulrich looked at Yumi worried. She had begun to cry out. Never waking once, she seemed to be put in more pain by an invisible force.

"Yumi!" he shouted, but to no avail. Then, she began screaming. Ulrich stood shocked. He backed up a bit. Then she went silent. Ulrich looked at her curiously. She hadn't woken, through all of that. Ulrich decided he needed to stay, in case she began screaming again. He pulled a chair up next to the bed and sat patiently.

Odd landed on the terrain of the ice sector. He swished his tail as he glanced around.

"Alright princess, it's time to come out to play!" Odd called. A few seconds later, he heard a voice behind him.

"Hello, Odd," it said. Odd whipped around.

"Oh, it's only you princess," Odd said with a sigh of relief.

"Who did you think it was, a block?" Aelita asked with a smile. Odd shook his head.

"Whatever, let's just go find that tower before XANA decides he wants to be done with Yumi," Odd declared. Aelita nodded, and the two took off running.

Ulrich had fallen asleep, with his head on the bed. At that moment, her mother eased open the door.

"Yumi?" she called. Then she noticed Ulrich asleep and smiled. She realized her daughter actually did have friends, and that they actually cared. Then she was disturbed by something. Yumi began to murmur, and twist around. The boy sitting there jerked awake at this. He began to try to wake her up, it seemed.

"Yumi!" he shouted, shaking her. She only stayed limp, and then tensed up, and she began screaming. Ulrich shook her again.

"YUMI!" he yelled. It had no effect, and he continued shaking her. Her mother decided to join in.

"Yumi!" her mother shouted. Ulrich hardly looked up. It seemed as if this might be the only time they could wake her up. It was for nothing it seemed, for all that happened was that she went silent and still. Ulrich sighed.

"Hello, Mrs. Ishiyama," Ulrich greeted with no expression in his voice.

"Hello," she replied a bit coldly. Ulrich sighed again, uncomfortable under the mothers glare.

"I get it..." Ulrich said. He sighed as he turned to walk out. He saw the mothers eyes widen, and whipped around. He saw Yumi begin to breathe shallower as the monitor he had turned to face went black and the eye of XANA appeared.

"Run!" Ulrich shouted. She nodded and took off. Ulrich stood to face the computer.

"I'm more of a threat to you than she is, so back off you stupid A.I.!" Ulrich shouted. He instantly regretted it. Shocks began to move through the cords, headed straight towards Ulrich, although he noted that Yumi's breathing had gone back to normal. He began running, an electrical current following him directly behind.

"Okay guys, the activated tower should be 30 degrees north of where you are now," Jeremie reported.

"Alright Einstein, we're on our way!" Odd shouted. He took off running after

Aelita did. As they ran, he took out three blocks with a laser arrow.

"Sweet-hey, there it is!" Odd exclaimed. Aelita nodded, but three of the cockroach-like monsters called kankrelots came into view and began firing.

"Go do your thing, I'll hold them off," Odd said.

"Right," Aelita replied.

Ulrich had no time to notice the faces of the people he passed. He kept running. He told himself he was doing what anyone would do, but in his heart he knew he was desperately trying to save Yumi.

"Hey kid watch where you're-" a man shouted at Ulrich, but was cut off as he saw the electric current. Ulrich tripped, and the current quickly covered the distance between himself and itself. He kept running, but the current got a boost of power from an unknown source, and soon it was at his heels.

Aelita sprinted towards the tower. Odd was holding off the three small monsters behind her. She slowed as she neared it, and let herself be sucked into it. She walked to the center of the large eye of XANA, a ring lighting up for each step she took. When she reached the center, she threw her arms out, and was lifted off the ground. Meanwhile, Odd had eliminated two kankrelots. Aelita did several flips as she floated to the top of the tower. She landed on the top part, and a screen appeared. She put her hand on it, and it read: AELITA.

Ulrich stumbled and fell to the ground. He cringed as the electric current floated over him, about to electrocute him.

Then the screen flashed- Code: Lyoko.

"Tower deactivated," Aelita reported. The small data screens inside the tower went down as she spoke.

"Great job, Aelita!" Jeremie congratulated her. Odd had taken care of the last kankrelot.

"So how am I supposed to get off Lyoko?" Odd asked.

"I dug up a human devirtualization program-I can bring you in myself now,"

Jeremie reported.

"Sweet, let's do it!" Odd shouted.

"Devirtualization-Odd," Jeremie said, entering the codes.

A few minutes later, Odd emerged from climbing up the ladder.

"Great job Einstein, that could really come in handy. Although if there's a real emergency going on, it's way too slow," he reported.

"It's better than nothing," Jeremie said.

"You got that right! If Ulrich devirtualized me with that saber of his I'd lose

my lunch-and that's saying something for me," Odd said, and the two laughed.

Ulrich sighed in relief as the electrical current disappeared. He ignored the many stares as he got up and dusted himself off, and walked back to Yumi's hospital room. When he walked in, she was still out. Then, she blinked open her eyes.

"W...what happened? Ulrich?" her voice sounded weak as she spoke, but she looked over at him.

"It's a long story, Yumi. What's important is that you're safe now," Ulrich said with a hint of a smile on his face.

"Ulrich, I...thank you," Yumi said smiling. She fell asleep again, but knowing it was only sleep made Ulrich not worry.

As he stepped out of the hospital room, Odd and Jeremie ran up to him.

"So, how is she?" Odd asked.

"She's alright now," Ulrich replied, still smiling. The three boys walked out of the hospital and headed back to Kadic.

_Authors Note:Wow my shortest chapter yet...why do I feel like so much happened in it though?Yea I know I only make my chapters 5 pages or so but since I'm posting a chapter every few days as opposed to every few weeks, it's not that bad. I don't think I'm taking this too far-I've seen XANA do way more devastating attacks in some fanfics. Anyway still outlining my fav couple...lol I wrote this chapter a bit more like an actual episode. So I hope you like it! _

_-Ember_


	5. Chapter 5:Close Calls

~The Lyoko Warriors~

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Code Lyoko, the preview image,or any of the characters

used. I only own the storyline...somewhat atleast. Anyway, on with Chapter 5!

Chapter 5:Close Call

It was 11 at night. There was nothing to light the dark streets of the small

suburb of Paris. The only light in the abandoned Renault factory on the

artificial island downtown was a faint glow from the computer screen. Then, the

glow faded to black. A red symbol appeared brightly on the screen.

The sun shone brightly down on Kadic Academy. It had been an entire month

since XANA attacked. It was a free period, and the group of four friends was

gathered by the vending machine. Ulrich had a few minor burns visible, from the

electrical thing that had chased him. Yumi was leaning on a crutch, her sprained

ankle and broken arm completely healed, although her knee was not yet healed.

"So what's this thing you guys were talking about-Lyoko?" Yumi asked.

"Yea, we'll have to bring you there," Ulrich said with a smile. He couldn't help

but blush a bit when she smiled back. Nobody seemed to notice.

"Sometime is now, look at this," Jeremie said. He had been on his laptop. He

flashed the screen-there was an activated tower.

"What's his attack this time?" asked Odd.

"I don't know, but I'm gonna find out," Jeremie said. He began typing on his

laptop. At that moment, a shock ran through the school's power line.

"You guys go to the factory-I'll take care of things around here," Odd said,

running off.

"Jeremie we need to take the tunnel in the gym," Ulrich said. Jeremie almost

questioned it, but then his eyes caught the cast Yumi's leg was in.

"Right-let's go," Jeremie said. He ran for the gym, with Ulrich running and Yumi

keeping up surprisingly well behind him.

Odd walked through the school, headed for the roof where the antenna was.

When he got there, he saw the gym teacher, Jim.

"Wha-who let you up here, DellaRobbia?" he demanded.

"Only myself, sir. What's going on?" Odd asked, acting innocent.

"It's just a power glitch. I was up here working on it," Jim replied.

"Maybe I can help," Odd offered.

"It's far to dangerous-" Jim started, but was cut off by a small shock to his

finger. Odd looked at him expectantly.

"Fine, you can help," he admitted.

"Awesome! So now that that's over, maybe you can tell me what's really going

on?" Odd asked.

After a little while, Jeremie, Ulrich, and Yumi were at the factory and in

the elevator, descending. When they reached the lab, Jeremie punched in the

access code, and the elevator opened into the lab.

"You two go to the scanners, I'll let Aelita know you're coming," Jeremie said,

sitting at the computer.

"Okay Jeremie," Yumi replied, and Ulrich punched the button to descend.

"What do you mean, DellaRobbia?" Jim demanded.

"Oh that's right-I probably know more than you do," Odd saîd. Then he took out

his phone and dialed Jeremie.

"Hello? Jeremie...yea it's Odd,who else?...right. So did you figure out what

the attack was?...what do ya mean you're busy?...oh that's right. Never mind.

But we need to know... Mhm. Okay. See ya," Odd said, then hung up his phone.

"What was that?" Jim asked.

"Uh...nothing," Odd replied nervously. Jim gave him a suspicious glare, but set

to work on the power lines.

"Alright Jeremie, we're ready," Ulrich said after Yumi and himself were in the

scanners.

"Ok let's go," Jeremie said, typing in the codes.

"Transfer, Yumi...Transfer, Ulrich...Scanner, Yumi...Scanner, Ulrich..."

Jeremie said, still coding. Then he pressed enter.

"Virtualization!" he shouted.

Ulrich landed on his feet this time. Yumi did not have such luck. She got up

and looked around curiously, limping the slightest bit. Then she looked down at

herself-she was wearing a Japanese Geisha costume-complete with the half-black,

half-red dress-shirt, a yellow band around her waist ending in a bow on her

back, and black leggings and black heels, with white bands halfway up each leg.

"What...where..." she stammered. They were in the ice sector of Lyoko.

"Jeremie, we're in! Where's Aelita?" Ulrich asked.

"She should be in that area, she gave me the coordinates to send to you,"

Jeremie said, his voice emitted from nowhere.

"Yumi, just follow my lead, okay?" Ulrich said. Yumi nodded. The two ran. Then,

at that moment, two krabs came into view. They charged towards the two standing

there. Ulrich held out his sword. Yumi looked herself over for any weapons.

The krabs began firing. Ulrich blocked their lasers. One of the krabs shot

Yumi square in the chest. She was thrown back, and slammed into an iceberg.

Ulrich charged at them, slashing both straight through across the bottom. He ran

over to Yumi. She blinked her eyes open, and held her chest in pain as she got

up.

"That's gonna leave a mark..." she muttered. Aelita came running out.

"Are you okay?" she asked Yumi. Yumi just waved her off.

"I'll be fine," she insisted. Her hand left her chest as her pain left her.

"Don't you have a weapon?" Aelita asked.

"Not that I know of..." Yumi said. Aelita spotted something and pulled it from

behind Yumi's bow. It was a small brown stick.

"What's this?" Aelita asked, and she handed it to Yumi. Yumi took it, and

flicked her hand. The brown stick opened into a tessian fan.

"Well that's promising..." Yumi said sarcastically.

"It's better than nothing," Ulrich pointed out. Yumi shrugged, and slid it back

behind her bow.

Odd's phone rang. He smiled and answered it.

"Jeremie!" he exclaimed.

"Did you find out the attack?... WHAT?... How do you...whatever. How are

we supposed to stop it?...yea...alright... ok. See ya later Jeremie," Odd said

to his phone, then clicked it off.

"What was that?" Jim shouted. He was on a ladder and up by the power lines.

"Uh nothing Jim...say, do you think we can cut the power completely?" Odd asked.

Jim gave him a strange look.

"Why would you wanna do that?" he asked.

"Oh, uh, no reason, just to make sure no accidents happen," Odd stammered. Jim

shrugged, but he went ahead and completely cut the power. Odd smiled, a

victorious glint in his eye.

"Try to beat THAT, XANA," Odd said under his breath.

Yumi ran behind Ulrich and Aelita.

"It's convenient how Lyoko ignores real-world injuries," she remarked. Aelita

laughed a bit and Ulrich nodded with a smile.

"Jeremie, ever figure out what XANA's attack was?" Ulrich asked.

"Yea-he's prepared to use the power lines and electrocute anyone using an

electronic in the entire school! It's a good thing Odd got Jim to cut the power,

but there's no telling what XANA will do now," Jeremie said.

"Alright Jeremie," he replied.

"Hey, look over there!" Yumi shouted.

"Wha-shit...what are those things?" Ulrich exclaimed.

There were three huge gray spheres rolling out.

"According to the database, they're called megatanks," Jeremie said.

"Whatever, let's just take care of these things," Ulrich said. Then one of them

opened up.

"What's it doing?" Yumi asked. A huge mass of energy in a solid flat sheet was

quickly emitted from it. It was headed straight for Yumi, and was a direct hit

in her chest.

"Careful Yumi, that's 50 life points down!" Jeremie exclaimed.

Yumi groaned. She slowly rose, and the megatank closed. Then it advanced

towards her, the other two close behind it. Ulrich jumped in front of her.

"I think I know how to beat these things! Pull out your fan, hit them when they

open up!" he said. Yumi nodded, grabbing the fan from the bow on her back. All

three of them opened at once, hoping to catch the two people at the intersection

of the blasts.

"NOW!" Ulrich shouted. A t that moment, he sprang forward, and sunk his blade

into the eye of XANA.

Yumi hesitated, but threw her fan. It spun like a blade, hitting both of the

other mega tanks in one shot.

"Nice Yumi," Ulrich remarked as he jumped back, and all three mega tanks

exploded.

"Thanks," Yumi replied with a smile.

Odd watched Jim working on the power line. Then, a shock ran through it,

knocking Jim from his post on the ladder.

"Oh, fuck you, XANA..." Odd muttered. Jim would've fallen off of the roof, but

Odd caught his leg. He watched as he pulled Jim back up-XANA turned the power

back on. Odd climbed the ladder and tried to turn the power off, ignoring the

shocks now running up his arm. It didn't work, and Odd pulled away from it

panting. He grabbed his phone.

"Jeremie!...yes, there's an emergency!...XANA turned the power back on!...of

course I'll try to stop it, but it's harder than it sounds...right. Just hurry

up and deactivate the tower...see ya Jeremie, hopefully," Odd said, and then he

hung up the phone and set back to work.

"Aelita, there's the tower!" Ulrich said, pointing to it up ahead.

"Right," she replied, and took off for it, with Ulrich running ahead of her and

Yumi behind. Aelita ran into the tower. At that time, another mega tank rolled

up behind Yumi and devirtualized her with a direct hit. A few krabs walked up

and devirtualized Ulrich from behind.

Odd failed at cutting the power, and yet could not pull away from the shock,

or do anything about the fact that the shock was moving through the power lines.

Yumi stumbled out of the scanner, grabbing her crutch she'd left sitting

outside.

"Damn, those megatanks pack a punch!" she muttered, holding her chest where the

last one had hit her.

"Tell me about it," Ulrich said, panting as he stepped out of the scanner.

Aelita stepped onto the platform, the rings lighting up one by one as she

passed them. When she stood in the center, she stuck her arms out and leaned

back. She was lifted info the air, soaring up the tower.

The shock moved through the power lines and to the cords of electronics. The

shocks then began to move to the hands of people using them.

She did a few flips before landing on the top platform. An interface popped up.

She laid her hand on it. The words popped up, their letters one by one.

'AELITA. CODE:LYOKO.'

Then, all the screens on the side of the tower went down.

"Tower deactivated," she said.

The shocks stopped. Odd fell to the roof nearly unconscious. Mr. Delmas burst

the door leading to the roof open.

"What's going o-huh?" he asked. He saw Jim passed out and Odd collapsed.

Yumi followed Ulrich to the elevator. They went up to the lab.

"So what's up Jeremie, did XANA's plan work?" Yumi asked.

"Yes to it would've worked. No to it didn't succeed," Jeremie reported.

"Well that's good news," Ulrich said, standing beside her.

"Yea, it is. Now c'mon guys, we'd better go check on Odd," Jeremie said. The

others nodded as Jeremie stepped into the elevator and the three left the lab.

_Author's Note:That part at the beginning?Yes,it IS important. XANA has access to the supercomputer. There's a lot of ways that could go...  
>Anyway, Yumi's almost all healed and has gone to Lyoko!Yay! And Odd didn't get killed, double yay!<br>I hope you enjoy reading this. I also post them to  
>My username there is LyokoWarriorEmber(shocker,huh?lol)<br>Anyway please comment review fav or whatever...bye for now!  
>-Ember<em>


	6. Chapter 6:Virtualization

~The Lyoko Warriors~  
>Chapter 6:Virtualization<br>The sun shone down, giving little heat to the campus. Odd DellaRobbia was  
>sitting in the park, and he rubbed his bandaged arm. He had bandages all up his<br>left arm for the 'minor bruises and burns' from the power line a few days ago.  
>He didn't feel much pain on it anymore, except for if someone pressed on it more<br>than gently. He knew that if he never rubbed it, it would build no endurance.  
>And if there was no endurance, he probably wouldn't be back to Lyoko anytime<br>soon.  
>Jeremie walked up to his friend, followed by Ulrich.<br>"Hey Odd," he greeted. Ulrich nodded his head in greeting.  
>"Oh, hey guys," Odd said, trying to stay casual. He'd seen Ulrich, because they<br>were roommates, but he hadn't seen Jeremie since the last attack.  
>"How's your arm?" Jeremie asked.<br>" Oh it's fine," Odd lied.  
>"I think XANA's out to cripple us all," Ulrich joked.<br>"He really only crippled Yumi," replied Jeremie.  
>As if at the mention of her name, Yumi walked up next to them.<br>"Hey guys," she greeted.  
>"Hey Yumi," the three said in unison, causing Yumi to laugh a bit. Jeremie<br>looked down as his laptop beeped.  
>"Activated tower," Jeremie reported.<br>"Let's go," Yumi said. The four ran for the gym, as fast as their crippled  
>friends pace would allow them.<p>

The three people stood in the scanners, waiting patiently.  
>"We're ready, Jeremie!" Ulrich shouted. As if in response, each scanner closed.<br>"Transfer, Odd. Transfer, Ulrich. Transfer, Yumi...Scanner, Odd. Scanner,  
>Ulrich. Scanner, Yumi... Virtualization!" Jeremie shouted.<br>Odd was virtualized on Lyoko, and landed on his feet. He was in the mountain  
>sector. He was quickly followed by Ulrich, and then Yumi.<br>"We're here, Jeremie!" Odd shouted.  
>"That's good! Oh, and the scanners are offline for some reason..." Jeremie's<br>voice came from nowhere.  
>"Define 'offline'," Odd said.<br>"Just don't get devirtualized, or else you're not coming back," Jeremie said.  
>"Great..." Yumi said sarcastically.<br>"Let's go," Ulrich said. The other two nodded, and followed Ulrich as he ran  
>towards the tower. Then, as they reached the tower, 5 krabs surrounded them.<br>"Jeremie, now would be a good time to get those scanners back online...  
>Jeremie?" Odd said. The three Lyoko warriors raised their weapons, prepared for<br>battle, their backs to each other. Yumi flicked her two fans, killing a krab.  
>Odd held up his arm, and shouted "Laser Arrow!"and shot twice, killing two of<br>them. Ulrich held his swords, one in each hand, and then ran at them, killing  
>another. The last one fired. It hit Odd square in the chest.<br>"Odd!" Yumi shouted, and ran over to her friend, who was face down on the  
>ground. As she was helping him up, the krab fired again, knocking Yumi down.<br>Ulrich stood between the krab and his two friends. He held his swords in  
>front of him, forming an X, deflecting the lasers. He sprang forth, jumping onto<br>the krab, and sunk his blade into the eye of XANA on top. Then he jumped back,  
>and smiled as he watched it explode.<br>"Nice one, good buddy," Odd said. Yumi nodded.  
>"Jeremie are they fixed yet?" Ulrich asked.<br>"No...sorry," Jeremie said.  
>"Then we've got to be careful. A few more hits or situations like that and all<br>three of us are done for," Ulrich declared.  
>"Yea that's true. Guys, what if the scanners never get back up?" Yumi asked.<br>"C'mon Yumi, let's not think about that," Odd said, trying to be positive.  
>"But maybe we need to..." she argued.<br>"GUYS!" Ulrich shouted. Yumi and Odd walked over to him.  
>"XANA's not going easy on us," he said. They were standing on a ledge, and<br>looking into a valley below. There were monsters everywhere.  
>"Shit..." Yumi remarked.<br>"What the hell does XANA think he's doing?"Odd shouted.  
>"I'm not gonna lie, we may not make it out alive..."Ulrich remarked.<br>"Then atleast we died fighting. You guys in?" Odd asked.  
>"Well, I have a family out there, but there's no going back now. I'd rather die<br>fighting than live here forever. I'm in," Yumi declared.  
>"Yumi's right-there's no going back. We were in over our heads from the start,<br>and if we drown today, you're the only ones I have goodbyes for. I'm in," Ulrich  
>said bravely. His two friends nodded. Then they prepared their weapons and<br>jumped off the ledge into the heat of monsters were everywhere. They  
>all turned towards the three Lyoko warriors and began firing.<br>Ulrich ran, killing three krabs from the underside, ending with sinking a  
>blade into a block. Yumi flicked her fans in both directions, eliminating the<br>six blocks that had come to her. Odd laid his hand on his opposite arm. Then he  
>fired quickly five times, for the five monsters that had come to him, each arrow<br>hitting its target directly.  
>"Got 'em!" Odd shouted.<br>"I know we have it, but the question is does Jeremie?" Yumi asked.  
>"Jeremie! You got it?" Ulrich shouted.<br>"No I-I can't get them back up!" Jeremie exclaimed.  
>At that moment, a tower with a red aura faded to white.<br>"Well the tower is deactivated," Odd pointed out.  
>"That doesn't change anything Odd," Jeremie replied.<br>"So what, we're just stuck here?" Yumi asked.  
>"I'm afraid so," Jeremie replied.<br>"No! That can't be the end-it just can't! We can't stay virtual forever!" Odd  
>shouted.<br>"Guys, I have to go. My father called and said I should stop missing so much  
>class yesterday," Jeremie said.<br>"So we're stuck here?" Ulrich asked.  
>"Until I can get the program figured out, yes," Jeremie replied.<p>

Jeremie sat in his classroom. The bell rang, and the class quieted.  
>"Alright, roll. Bellpois."<br>"Here..."  
>"Delmas."<br>"Right here!"  
>"DellaRobbia."<br>Silence. Jeremie glanced back to his cheerful friend clad in purple sat. The  
>seat was deserted-he didn't even know why he looked.<p>

"Stern."  
>Another silence. It disturbed Jeremie, even though he knew what happened to<br>them. He imagined what might happen if anyone found out.  
>"Alright class, today we'll have a computer engineer here to talk to you all,"<br>Mrs. Hurts said. Jeremie's spirit lifted. Maybe the man would know how to  
>devirtualize his friends.<p>

"Now class, you may ask any questions you have on computers," she said.  
>"Sir, pardon me, but is there any way to materialize any sort of digital DNA<br>into real particles that is located on, say, a virtual world?" he asked.  
>"That, my boy, is pure science fiction," the man replied.<br>"Bur science fiction IS a prediction of the future. We have to develop the  
>programs and technology to assist these predictions in becoming real," he<br>replied, pushing his glasses up.  
>"Science fiction is pure theory." the man declared stubbornly.<br>"So what if it is? Theories were always made to be proven, correct?" Jeremie  
>pointed out. The man shook his head and moved on.<p>

Yumi picked up a small rock. She hurled it as far as she could-the rock  
>practically flew out of sight.<br>"Nice one..." Odd said with a sigh. He was trying to be cheerful, but it wasn't  
>working.<br>"Being stuck in a virtual world is so boring..." Yumi said, hurling another  
>small rock.<br>"Got that right," Ulrich said, coming to stand beside her. He picked up a small  
>rock himself and hurled it. It didn't go as far as Yumi's did. She smiled<br>victoriously. She picked up another small rock and hurled it as far as she  
>could.<br>"Beat that," she challenged.

Author's Note: Hey sorry I forgot to post this Thursday, I had to get some school work in before the end of the hope you enjoy!:3 I was running out of ideas,some new storylines are coming to mind. In a little bit chapter 3 of -After XANA- will be posted,as well as the prologue for a new story.

-Ember


End file.
